


Cigarettes

by Shewhxmustnxtbenamed



Category: Drarry - Fandom, draco malfoy and harry potter
Genre: M/M, Suicide, talks of suicide, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed/pseuds/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggle AU.</p><p>Harry's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Talks of suicide.

I walked out onto my balcony, placing a cigarette between my lips. Lighting it, I looked out across the busy city surrounding me. Resting my elbows on the balcony ledge, I took a long drag off of my cigarette, letting it hang between my fingers as I exhaled slowly.

I had only been standing there for a moment before a puff of smoke wafted across my face, and I looked to my left to see a man two balconies away from mine, his head in one hand, a cigarette in the other.

“Those things will kill you, ya know.” I said loudly, bringing my own to my lips.

He jumped slightly before locating the source of my voice, narrowing his eyes at me.

“Hypocrite.” He muttered before taking a drag.

I chuckled, looking out across the city again.

“Long day?” I asked.

“Long life.” He replied, pushing his fingers through platinum blond hair.

“Sounds rough.” I said.

He shrugged and nodded, putting out his cigarette.

“I haven’t seen you around here before.” I said.

“It’s my boyfriend’s place. I don’t come here often.” He replied.

“Why are you here now?” I asked.

He rested his elbows on the ledge and looked over at me, frowning slightly.

“You ask a lot of questions.” He said.

“You give shitty answers.” I replied, taking a drag off of my cigarette.  

He smiled and hung his head, looking down at his hands as he clasped them together.

“He died. My boyfriend. I’m here to get his things.” He said, his smile sobered now.

“I’m sorry.” I said.  “I didn’t know him.”

“Yeah, he didn’t get out much.” The man replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

“How’d it happen?” I asked.

He stood up straight, taking a deep breath as he looked over at the setting sun.

“Jumped off that building right there.” He said, pointing a finger off in the direction of an office building.

“Why?” I asked.

He shrugged and shook his head, rubbing his hand across his face.

“Does he have family? Why are you the one getting his stuff?” I asked.

“Do you ever stop talking?” He asked, looking over at me in wonderment.

I shrugged and took a long drag off my cigarette.

“Sometimes.” I muttered before blowing my smoke out of the corner of my mouth.

He rolled his eyes and turned to walk back into the apartment.

“Where are you going?” I asked as he reached for his door.

“To get some peace and quiet.” He replied, stopping in the doorway to look at me.

“Well..” I muttered, putting out my cigarette. “If you get tired of all that peace and quiet, you know where to find me. I have coffee and I don’t sleep, so..” I shrugged, giving him a small smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He said, giving me a lingering glance before pulling the door shut.

I couldn’t tell if he was being sincere or sarcastic, so I lit another cigarette to watch the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
